onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Luigia
| occupation = Mansion Owner | residence = Little East Blue | jva = Noriko Uemura |Funi eva = Linda Leonard}} Luigia is an old woman who lives in a mansion in the Little East Blue, which reminded Usopp of Kaya's mansion. Appearance She is a small old lady with deep wrinkles on her face and a small, pink nose. Her head is very large and not in proportion with the rest of her small body. She has purple hair that is in the shape of a bowl cut. She wears a pink jacket over a yellow shirt with a purple skirt. Personality At first, Luigia seems like a shrewd and strict woman, since she threatens Usopp not to tell anyone that her mansion is a facade. She also seemed to be quite self centered and tricky, building her own mansion and duping everyone into thinking she was related to Kaya. Over the course of events, she seems more caring and brave, as she stood up with the rest of the Little East Blue citizens against the Amigo Pirates. Abilities and Powers Luigia is not seen to possess much strength, or weapon experience. She does, however, have great courage, because she stood up with the rest of the islanders to fight against the Amigo Pirates to protect Boss. When doing so, she held two hand fans and, supposedly, would have fought with them. Her level of skill is left unknown. History Past When Luigia was a child, she lived in Syrup Village and admired the local mansion that belonged to Kaya's family. She dreamed of living in it and aspired to own one like it some day. She also met Yasopp. At some point she moved to Little East Blue from Syrup Village and built her "dream mansion", which just looked like one and, in reality, was quite small. Little East Blue Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived on the island, Usopp was taken to see the mansion that was supposedly identical to Kaya's. He arrived and was astounded, thinking that one of Kaya's relatives would own it and hoping she was a pretty as Kaya. Luigia revealed herself, disappointing Usopp. After Usopp commented that her mansion looks very similar to Kaya's, she stated that she is a member of Kaya's family; however, he was able to figure out she was lying. She then showed him the facade of the house and threatened him not to tell anyone that she was not related to Kaya or her family. Later, Luigia joins the crew and the other townspeople in the celebration when the Amigo Pirates arrive. The pirates demand that Boss, the island's protector, be handed over to them. After refusing, the pirates fight Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji. When the three, as well as Boss, are defeated, the citizens of the town, including Luigia, prepare to fight the pirates to save Boss and their island. Boss then molts his skin and is almost defeated when Luffy and the others become freed by Boss's fire-breath. While Luffy fights Largo, the townspeople and the other Straw Hats help by fighting Corto and the rest of the Amigo Pirates. After the Amigo Pirates are defeated, Luigia is seen sitting in her mansion and remembering her childhood. Major Battles *Little East Blue inhabitants and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. the Amigo Pirates References Site Navigation ru:Луиджия fr:Luigia it:Luigia Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters Category:Little East Blue Characters